The present invention relates generally to printing devices and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured fixture assembly specifically adapted for printing image graphics on window blinds using ink that is curable upon exposure to radiation such as ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Window blinds constructed of elongate louvers or slats provide both aesthetic and light control utility for home and commercial installations. Such window blinds typically include a spaced plurality of slats that are aligned with each other and which include mechanisms for raising and lowering the slats and/or arranging the angle of the slats between open and closed positions. The angle of each one of the slats is rotatable about a longitudinal axis extending along a length of the slat. In addition to having the plurality of slats, some window blinds may also include a valance that covers a housing for the raising/lowering and slat angle-adjusting mechanisms. The valance is typically designed to blend with the style, color, etc. of the slats.
For aesthetic reasons, decorators often desire to provide the interior-facing portion of window blinds with certain colors and images that will match or blend with the interior design of a room. For functional reasons, it may also be desirable to provide the exterior-facing portion of the window blind with certain image graphics in order to covey messages such as commercial advertising messages, public service messages, political messages, and the like. One of the advantages of including such messages on exterior-facing portions of window blinds is that the visibility of such messages may be controlled by simply rotating the angle of the slats about its longitudinal axis between the open and closed positions.
Window blinds are commercially available in a wide variety of configurations and may be classified according to the overall arrangement of the slats. For example, window blinds having slats that are vertically positioned are sometimes referred to as vertical blinds. In vertical blinds, the slats are generally hung or suspended at one end from the control mechanism which is typically installed above a window. Window blinds having slats that are horizontally positioned may be referred to as horizontal blinds and may include plantation shutters, mini blinds, and others.
For window blinds having slats that are horizontally positioned, each one of the slats is typically rotatable about the longitudinal axis between a horizontal and a vertical orientation. When the slats are rotated to the horizontal orientation, the window blind is placed in the open position such that messages represented by the image graphic printed on the slats are not directly visible. However, when the window blind is placed in the closed position such that the slats are rotated about the longitudinal axis to the vertical orientation, the visibility of the image graphic is restored. The visibility of such image graphic may also be controlled by simply raising and lowering the slats. For window blinds having slats that are vertically positioned (i.e., vertical blinds), the slats are rotatable about the longitudinal axis such that faces of the slats are either aligned with one another in the closed position, or oriented parallel to one another in the open position. In this manner, the visibility of the image graphic on such vertical blinds may be easily regulated.
While simply painting the slats is a cost-effective method for changing the color of window blinds, changing the pattern or image graphic of such window blinds presents a greater challenge. The prior art includes several systems developed as a means for changing the image graphic of window blinds. For example, one system involves a blind having slats with rectangularly shaped frames of U-shaped cross section that form a channel capable of holding a decorative insert. The decorative insert may be constructed of paper or cardboard that may be enclosed within a transparent material. Unfortunately, the insert is supported only at its outer edges allowing the insert to sag near the center portion. In addition, the transparent material enclosing the insert detracts from the overall aesthetics of the window blind. Finally, the pattern on each insert must be aligned with the pattern of adjacent inserts in order to ensure a uniform appearance of the window blind. Precisely aligning the patterns of adjacent inserts may require the expenditure of considerable time and effort that may reduce the overall cost-effectiveness of the system.
Digital printing systems have becoming increasingly popular as a method for transferring image graphics. Techniques have been developed that combine computers with inkjet printers in order to print color image graphics onto paper or other receiving substrates with relatively high speed and excellent image resolution. In addition, the use of computers provides great flexibility and variety in the design and layout of the image graphics. Large format inkjet printing systems are used for many applications such as printing of architectural and engineering drawings and printing of conventional polymeric films. Improvements in ink technology provide the ability to print in large format using inkjet printing to produce presentation-quality images at very high speed with image graphics that have a high degree of outdoor durability, including colorfast stability despite continuous exposure to sunlight.
In view of the above-mentioned desire to add or change the overall appearance of window blinds and the deficiencies of prior art systems directed to effect such changes, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for inkjet printing of image graphics on window blinds. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a simple and cost-effective system for maintaining the relative positioning of the slats during printing of a window blind such that large format printers can be used to print such image graphics thereon. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for inkjet printing of image graphics on window blinds that is simple and low-cost.